Talk:Hellion
A l'Outrance is not a 100% drop as my Son killed it twice and only got the scythe on the second kill. --IBHalliwell 20:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *Soloable as a 70 Dancer/Ninja. Very long and hard fight (nearly a half hour). You *need* to keep shadows up with Violent Flourish + Utsusemi: Ichi (luckily, every single stun landed without issue). Didn't have food, so that would definitely help too. --Gamesoul Master 00:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable as Level 71 Beastmaster, using the Torama in the area as pets *Soloable as a 74/75 Thief/Ninja. *Soloable as a 75 Dancer/Thief. - keep Fan Dance up *Soloable as a 75 Ninja/Warrior. *Soloable as a 75 Summoner/White Mage with some time using Carbuncle. *Soloable as a 75 Red Mage/White Mage. *Duoed by 75 Monk/Ninja and 75 Red Mage/White Mage. *Soloable by Monk/Dancer With Above average Gear. Using Curing Waltz II(weapon skill only when in HP is in the White) and Chakra As needed. Fight lasted no more the 5minutes. Ended with Yellow HP. *Solo'd this NM as SMN74 . Confirmed the 12k gil drop . Scythe seems to be a 100% drop rate ,but will kill again to confirm . Will submit screen shot of NM later .-Mikumaru *Soloed as NIN/THF Droped 18k gil *Very easy solo 75 Ninja/Dancer .. Didnt get hit once whole fight. Only used Ichi 1 time towards end. Kept Slow Para Blind up entire time. 75 Exp. 12,000 Gil, Scythe Skin x2 and crystal. Rumaha 21:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC)Rumaha *Extremely easy duo'd by a DRK75/WHM37 and a NIN75/DNC37. Got 12,000 Gil total and the Scythe. *Dropped 19312 gil (75 THF/NIN) and mugged it for 3816. *Duo'd with ease by a 75 THF/NIN and DNC/NIN. He can be a little bitchy with the double attacking when reapplying shadows (as do most reasonably difficult mobs in this game, he has an innate sixth sense to automatically start double attacking only when Utsusemi is being cast) but overall he's not that bad. THF tanked, I kept up Haste Samba and saved TP/Steps for cures. The Additional Effect: Darkness damage was a little mean-spirited, but nothing a Curing Waltz IV couldn't remedy. All in all, we both could have solo'd him pretty easily I'd say. Really easy to pop, with only 2 placeholders, doesn't seem like too many people really care about this guy - [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 18:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *Duo with 74RDM/NIN and 50 BLM/WHM with BLM keeping cures on WHM while RDM keeps shadows and refresh up. Very simple and fast fight. *Solable by Paladin/Red Mage, with some difficult, refresh gear and chivarly are a must for this fight. Hellion's additional effect is the great problem (10-60 addictional effect dmg) and 0-100+ (normal dmg with Phalanx up most of times dmg is 0-50) *"Soloed" as 80PLD/WHM along with level 53 adventuring fellow (healer type). Reprisal helps. *Soloed as 72BST/WHM. Used 4 Torama to kill it, no melee. *Soloable, with some difficulty, by PUP75/DNC37 and Soulsoother Automaton. Economizer attachment highly recommended as Cure V will be needed throughout the fight.Aries73 17:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Aries73 Double Attack Rate Just Fought this on Wind day, and the "Double Attack Frequently" thing seems really off. infact, From 100% Hp all the way to his Death as a THF,DRG,WHM Trio, it only Double Attacked 4 Times, In well over a 5 Minute fight.I think someone just got unlucky because he attacked Noticeably less then even the Goblins in the Area. -Asura.Karbuncle